


Trick or Treat

by Malcom



Series: Glimpse of past [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malcom/pseuds/Malcom
Summary: It must be something about Halloween costume but I don't remember much of story and It's just too embarrassing to read them again. BAD me.





	Trick or Treat

One night, In front of the Number 12,Grimmauld Place, Remus Lupin and Draco Malfoy were there. After the unacceptable arrival with a suspiciously dangerous guest, the Order had been gathering in the dining room except for the guest. Enough time had passed with cry matches then, they decided to take a break and got lost where they had been occupied for the time.

Draco was at the topmost landing features; there were only two bedrooms of Sirius and Regulus Balck before. Harry was using Sirius’s room so Draco stayed another room and he hardly left the room. However, the other people in Grimmauld Place had distinctively noticed that Kreacher had had zeal to overly serve young Malfoy.

Everyone had ignored the uncomfortable guest as possible as they could since he came, and also Draco sealed himself in the room himself until the Weasley twins got something in their mind for very special unforgettable Halloween day.

It was darkening outside an effect of becoming night; Draco slowly lifted his body from the chair in front of a desk before the window for finishing his boring reading about the Dark Lord. The owner of the room was a death eater, so there were plenty of interesting things to read and look, yet spending whole day in the same room for about a week made the things boring as lullabies even he couldn’t have his own wand. He bitterly thought about his state. In this house, everyone seldom cared about him. He only had the house-elf to feed and take care of him. The thought made his throat tightened. He strived not to think about his family and now his position, but it’s harder and harder with being alone all the time. When he shifted to kindle a candle nearby a bed, Weasley twins busted into the room with a very loud bang. Draco frowned and slowly lifted his body to see them, and then he found the twins with evil smirks on their face. He slowly announced them.   
What are you two doing here?  
George and Fred exchange a glance once then drew their wands at Draco. Fred opened his mouth; by the time Draco raised his eyebrow to them.  
“We want you to go to Halloween party in muggle place for fun” George showed white low-cut top dress with very fluffy laced skirt and finished the sentence. “In This” Draco scowled at them and tried to hide his panic inside himself and he found Ginny walked into the room as well with fake wings and evil smirk just as her brothers. Draco stepped back a bit as taking time to figure things out what was going on and carefully studied them; unfortunately, he had no idea how to flee this situation. There weren’t many options without a wand. The most reasonable and convenient one was what he chose. RUN.

He made his way out of the bedroom and ran to the stairs, and then he collided with someone hard and they both fell on the floor. Sound of footsteps was coming and Ginny was yelling. “Get him, RON!” Draco raised his gaze and found Ron Weasley beneath him who was trying to sit himself up that caused bumping Draco’s head against his chest. Draco didn’t have much time to sit on top of another Weasley. Suddenly firm grips on this each side of shoulder from George and Fred made him standing and they dragged him to his bedroom. Draco gave Ron a tearful face and mouthed, “Help me”. Ron was surprised that he could practically have pity to Malfoy then, he was glad to watch Malfoy as his replacement for the twin’s Halloween jokes. Finally, Ron stood up and avoid eye contact and just pretend not to see anything. The door of Malfoy room was slammed shut and muffled screams coming soon by the quite thick walls. Harry and Ron stand there and watched the door a minute or two and they abruptly started to laugh.

They had to costume themselves to go muggle pub so they spend their time to prepare for the fun tonight, Hermione reached Harry’s room to check the boys. Then, She heard keen noise from the opposite side of Harry’s. She could ignore the sound though, her curiosity surpassed before second thought that Draco Malfoy was in that room. She opened the door and the scream filled atop floor.  
OH, MY, GOD.  
She found that Fred held Draco’s wrists and Ginny drew her wand to Draco, the most important thing was that half-naked Draco Malfoy beneath Gorege. Gorege shot up his gaze to Hermione then waved his head a bit then continued unfastened Draco’s robes. They were having problems with undone Draco’s clothing because of his frantic squirming floundering was better to describe. She froze at doorframe then quietly asked.  
You guys are not going to rape him, are you?  
Ginny turns to Hermione before she’d warned Draco.  
Malfoy, if you don’t stop screaming I’ll hex you unconscious.  
Draco quickly shut his mouth and gave a helpless look towards Hermione. She felt confused but it was good to see Draco hopelessly offended. Ginny showed her dress to Hermione then pointed her finger from the dress to Draco. She couldn’t help but busted laughter badly for a while. She has to lean doorframe to stand with foot and breathed heavily. She peered Draco once more and slowly turned to her hill. Draco tried to say something though; he wasn't fooled, that Hermione would help himself.

It was nearly 8 PM and an hour after the attack in Draco’s room. The Twins tied Draco up at chair, Ginny had left the room for her to costume as well, before finishing Draco’s face make-up. Draco constantly tried to flee but no available. He was already dressed up in the white low-cut top dress, which must have belonged to the Weasley girl even he was wearing cosmetics on his face. He felt defeated thoroughly if it had been a dream, it was absolutely the worst ever and what more, It was a reality that Draco Malfoy was in fluffy female dress. George jerked Draco’s chin up and looked side by side. Draco turned his head roughly escaping George’s grip.

“Um, not bad, not bad.”  
“Sort of reasonable?”

“Yeah, sort of,”  
“We should get dressed, too.”

“Oh, Yeah, but I don’t think we should let him here to be alone”

“Why such a nice view definitely not only for us but for everyone, Happy Halloween day indeed.”  
The twins exchanged their glance and one of them walked away. Another one unfastened Draco against the chair which made Draco jumped out of the chair and attempted to escape one more time. However, Fred was faster and obviously stronger than Draco stumbled on the floor face first. Fred pinned Draco’s wrists on the floor over his head and covered above Draco, at that moment, Ron and George walked in. They exchange their expression about the view of Draco and Fred.

“Interrupt something? Do I?”  
George giggled and reached to help his brother, once Fred got up his feet, he waves the wand to stun Draco. George brought the fake wing and put it on Draco and then muttered binding charm at Draco’s wrists together. The Twins turned to Ron and whispered something, that caused Ron immediately flushed, and then they left the room, for Draco and Ron alone.

Ron marched to Draco and realized that he was quite pretty good with feathery stuff. The blond hair was quite long enough to cover his pale neck and his shoulder was just as pale as his face and somehow looked very small. The Drass was not so short but short enough to show Draco’s limbs quite inwards. Ron couldn’t help peering Draco’s unbelievably girlish legs. Draco looked like a girl though he literally not and the flat breasts was still not suited with his ladylike figure. Draco’s face stunned with widened eyes. Those views didn’t help Ron to wipe his blush away but deepened as red, he stated as calmly as he could.

“If you pretend to be a good boy, which means you keep stay calm, mainly no screams, I’m going to release that stunning charm.”   
He stared stormy gray eyes and reluctantly murmured releasing charm. Ron pulled Draco’s arms for placing in sitting position on the edge of the bed and sat on the opposite side of the chair. Draco sadly sighed with his head falling into his bound hands. There was very awkward silence for long enough minutes to pass away the humiliation.

Draco snapped up his head to see Ron. He noticed his outfit, he was wearing a fine black robe, old fashioned, but by far better than his Yull Ball dress in the fourth year in Hogwarts. It was rather suited for him. Draco looked down himself once more the uncomfortable realization hit him, so he narrowed his eyes with a snarl.  
“You must be very entertained yourself that I am your pathetic brother’s sufferer instead of you. How fun, weasel.”

Ron backed to the reality when Draco’s voice approached his ear and hid his eye away from the bony figure.   
“Um, Yeah, Exactly.”

Ron tried to grin but Draco’s expression told him that he failed. Draco curiously watched the redhead who seemed uncomfortable as much as him. Draco thought Ron probably wouldn’t like the idea that man in feminine stuff, so he rubbed his face to get rid of Ginny’s work on his face. Ron peered at Draco who furiously ground his face that ruined the make-ups, so Ron seized Draco’s wrist that was very soft and icy. Draco squirmed sudden contact on his body, a large sweaty and warm hand. When Ron realize that he was touching Draco, there was a strange current in his stomach and suddenly very nervous.  
“Stop doing that, you’re getting ..ugly.”

Draco shacked the touch off and continued to rub and shout back.   
“Anyway in this ridiculous fluffy stuff, I AM UGLY ALREADY!”

“NO!”

Ron exclaimed abruptly. It was too quick as well They both astonished the sudden loud sound and stared each other. Their eyes widened. There was a small hint of blush on Draco’s cheek as pale pink and Ron’s earlobe was burning as red as his hair and sudden urge to be interested in the ceiling, he shirked away.


End file.
